


Separation bring us awfully close

by cbofdrainbow



Series: Cherries : Seventeen Drabbles/SF [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, introvert! jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/cbofdrainbow
Summary: “Cheol, I bring video games”A Drabble





	Separation bring us awfully close

The first day the empty chair didn’t bother me much, but by the time 5 days went straight without a man showed up, I made my little brave move.  
So I went to the football club and asked his football squad, Minghao, the one with the hat that looks easy-to-talk-to if he knows anything about him skipping classes for a week. He gave me Seongcheol’s address which I’ve been staring for ten minutes now  
The bravest thing I did today was starting the conversation with someone I don’t know well, so all the bravery ran out

Yet there are more things we can do than what we thought we are capable of.  
So I found myself standing in front of the room in the apartment I’ve never seen before.  
And here what I will have to write in my diary as one of the greatest moment in my anti-social life. I’ve just stepped in.

“Cheol, I bring video games”

I swear I was about to leave when the sick voice called from afar  
“Jeonghan?”  
I slowly walk to where the sound locates and enter the bedroom. He’s lying awfully on the bed. He looks like he’s been sick for years rather than five days “Is this the reason why you always disappear in the middle of the semester?”

“Jeonghan” he laughs a little, waves his hand, and try to grab my wrist “Jeonghan”

“I’m listening” 

“you keep my eyes open, you’re cute.” 

I was taken aback by that. Partly because I don’t know how to take a compliment and partly because he sounds drunk and weird. And because he successfully grabs my hand. And put them on his forehead. Whatever

“Why are you - you -talking nonsense” can I not stutter, like, once?  
He hums “It’s the fever”  
“Okay”  
“but not the type you will get infected, don’t worry”  
“isn’t every type of fever infected?”  
“Glad you come”  
“I bring the video games” 

He smiles that puppy smile but with his pale lip closed then reach for my other hand so I have to step closer to the bed. We’re intertwining our fingers.  
For a second, he gets up from his bed and steals a little peck on my lips, which is weird.  
We’ve never done that before, but he said it’s the fever. 

He promises to get well soon.  
I'm a little hurt he doesn’t care about video games I bring him.


End file.
